Sutured Heart
by Emma Everstone
Summary: (Stein x Maka) After all major threats to Death City have been eliminated a 17 year old Maka Albarn finds new ways to spend her time. (Rated M for potential sexy times)
1. I'm Maka Albarn

I'm Maka Albarn. I'm sure you've heard plenty of stories about my friends and I defeating the kishin Asura and the witch Medusa, then proceeding to eliminate Arachnophobia. I'm rather proud of that being my legacy but it's not my only story... Sure it may be my most exciting but it doesn't really show how things ended up as they are now. This is the story of how I fell for my husband and at the time professor, Franken Stein.


	2. Outside the Classroom

It has been a couple years since Death City had been threatened with any severity and I had learned to come out of my shell a bit. I was 17 and everyone knew I was a great technician but it was about time I let people other than my closest friends see me as a real _person__. _My friends and I had tried staying in class for a few months after the big fights but everyone agreed that what we had learned through experience was more than would've been taught in class so after that we'd basically just work on making the weapons death scythes and hang out.

I had been deathly bored(haha death pun) and soul was out doing something stupid with Black⭐Star. Those two only got closer considering they had nothing but spare time now. I decided I'd go to my favorite little cafe. It was discreet in its exterior appearance which was simply a door in the wall that looked like it should have a couple of steps leading up to it's raised doorway. It was tucked between two larger buildings giving it the appearance of a storage closet, however upon opening the door you were greeted by the mouth watering scent of freshly baked pastry and a view you'd never forget. It looked like a fully renovated two story warehouse, filled with dark wood and checkered tile. The second floor was a wrap around balcony and the walls were covered in full bookshelves. It had become a second home for me and I hate to say it but am escape from my noisy friends.

I'd never run into anyone from the outside world there before that day. It had almost felt like I had a main life and then the cafe life, and that they didn't mix. However that day I heard a familiar clicking sound and instantly looked for the source. Up on the second story, sitting in a leather armchair with a large tome of a book was the ever creepy Professor Stein. I knew he had always been on our side so I didn't _fea_r him but with his occasional fits of madness and general appearance he still kind of gave me the creeps.

I tried to ignore the fact that I had noticed him and just ordered my usual turkey melt and slice of Italian cream cake. I sat at a table on the lower floor and tried to read in peace while I ate but I kept feeling like he was breathing down my neck and my head would whip around to find no one. After I finished eating I thought it would help my general sanity just to confront him.

"Hello Professor!" In my attempts to keep my voice from seeming less than welcoming I had accidentally exaggerated my tone into one of extreme perkiness. He looked up from his book, his smile was welcoming but his eyes were cold and I couldn't help but wonder how he managed that. "Well hello to you as well Miss Albarn." He seemed oddly... Sly? There's no real way to describe it other than that he gave off the essence of the neighborhood cat that is not to be fucked with yet not in an actively aggressive manner. If he was the cat then I most definitely felt like the mouse.

"Care to sit with me?" He offered gesturing to the matching armchair perpendicular to his. I had tried to think of an excuse not to but had waited too long for any excuse I had to sound genuine. I sat down with a thud followed by a faint hissing sound as the air squeezed out from the cushion. I tried to focus on my book which I was embarrassed to read in front of anyone I actually knew as it was a cheesy sci-fi romance novel. No matter the amount of boobs the alien maiden had though it could not distract me from the feeling of my ex-professor's gaze which may or may not have even been on me.

The awkwardness of feeling people look at me had only increased in the past year as I had started maturing, don't get me wrong I was no Blair but my small chest was no longer completely flat as it had been before. My hips had also widened a bit giving me a slight hourglass figure. I still wore my pigtails but I now wore them lower and farther back in an attempt to look _slightl_y more mature. Despite this however, with his gaze I knew that if he were undressing me with his eyes it would be so he could properly dissect me.

I let myself visibly shiver which made his gaze that had in all reality not been on me turn to me now. "Are you cold?" He asked already taking off his lab coat and placing it around my shoulders. I squeaked at the unprepared for feeling. He gave me a curious look but then a slight smile. The warmth actually had calmed me down, despite its appearance his lab coat was actually quite soft, no wonder he always wore it.

Before I knew it 2 hours had passed and the sound of heavy rain could be heard. I heard Stein's muffled voice saying "Dammit I walked..." "Me too" I'd chimed in without thinking. "I have an idea." He smirked.


	3. In the Pouring Rain

Stein had squeezed us both under his lab coat that he was using as a makeshift umbrella. I couldn't help myself I had to giggle a bit about this usually stoic man rushing in the rain holding a jacket over us his face looking as though if the water were to touch him it would burn. I was practically tucked into his armpit with the way we were positioned, and it seemed odd that I didn't mind at all.

"I don't know where your house is so I'm heading to my lab!" He had to yell as the rain was so heavy that it made a rather loud noise as it hit his coat. I would've given him directions if I hadn't been distracted by trying to keep up with his long legs. I wondered to myself how a human could possibly be that percentage leg.

We made our way through the graveyard, muddying our boots. Once inside his lab I noted the lack of annoyingly colored couches. "Where are Marie's couches and flowers?" Stein shrugged. "Probably at her new place, I finally managed to convince her I wasn't interested in having her live here until the end of time. She got her own apartment a couple months ago. I haven't gotten any word from her since... I may have told her to '_get the fuck out of my house_' when she started getting rid of my lab equipment without permission." He snickered slightly throwing his coat off to the side and lighting a cigarette.

I had thought it was harsh considering that his tendency to lose it and an operating table were an unsettling combination. I didn't say anything on the matter though. I'd smiled thinking about the man I still thought of as my teacher saying "fuck". He looked at me curiously, one eyebrow raised. I'd blushed slightly "I just still think of you as my teacher so... " it was clear on my face that I felt like an idiot. "It was funny when you said 'fuck'" he snickered slightly. "I'll make us some coffee, I'm assuming the rain chilled you a bit as well." I nodded and leaned against the wall as he went into the kitchen. I tugged down my skirt a bit, I'd switched my plaid pleated one for a plain red mini. Not a micro-mini you pervs. I'd also stopped bothering with the sweater vest and had started buying shirts without puffed sleeves though I still wore my tie I liked how it went with my eyes.

"You can go upstairs too my study, it's at the end of the hall!" Stein shouted from the kitchen. I did so, and walking up the steps I saw the door directly ahead was slightly open, I couldn't help myself, I needed a peek. It was his room. The bed was a queen sized with a stitched up bed spread, it had a rickety looking bedstand with books on top and a bottle of lotion... I blushed at the thoughts that snuck into my head. '_Calm yourself Maka he's still a man even if he's kind of weird.'_I thought, then I heard a voice behind me "Got curious did you?" It was deeper than usual.


	4. The Doctor, the Girl, and the Bedroom

I backed farther into the room not sure if I should be scared for my virginity or my life. He set the coffee on a metal dresser and stepped closer to me. Every step he took made my stomach churn, it sounded like metal hitting metal with a thin layer of sand between them. He didn't stop until he was less than an inch away from me. He looked down at the timid little creature that was I. His grin slowly grew and I yelped. I heard him giggle, but it wasn't maniacal, no, it was mischievous. "If you'd like to have coffee in here that's fine by me." He said in a cheerful tone.

I couldn't tell if I should sigh or slap Stein. "It's your house." I said in the calmest tone I could manage, pretending that I hadn't been scared in the slightest. He handed me a coffee mug, it had very little cream or sugar but there was definitely some of each. He sat on his bed, his own mug in hand. It was then I noticed that while his mug was the expected monochromatic, stitched oddity, mine was in fact black with a cute monster face. I peered at it for a moment. "I'm not very good with ceramics, making this one was hard enough." He admitted before patting the spot next to him on the bed.

"What have you been doing since you left Shibusen?" Stein asked and I froze. "Honestly... Just about nothing... I think that if I don't find something soon I'm likely to spiral into a depression." I sighed and took another sip of my coffee. Stein tilted his head in contemplation before giving his screw a slight turn. "I could use a teacher's assistant. It may not be the most interesting work but it would be something to spend your time doing." He shrugged. "Not a dream job exactly but it's better than nothing!" I said with a smile. _'__He's __actually __rather __nice __isn't __he__...'_ I thought. _'__Well __of __course __he __is__, __he's __one __of __the __good __guys__!' _A more logical part of my mind chimed in.

I looked for topics of conversation as the silence got more awkward. Unfortunately I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Were you and Marie sleeping together?" He nearly spit out his coffee. After breathing for a second to make sure he hadn't drowned himself in a simple mouthful of coffee he answered. "I don't see how it's any of your business or why you'd ask but the answer is once. It was awkward and uncomfortable so we never did again." He shrugged and used his hair to attempt to cover his slight blush. I caught myself thinking his reaction was actually rather cute.

"Well if there's no more extremely intimate questions you'd like to ask we could start working on lesson plans." Stein said with a teasing smile. I smiled back awkwardly and we made our way to the study.


	5. Night at Stein's (part 1)

I stood, peering over his shoulder at the computer screen. His typing fevered and accurate. It seemed like such a small thing to be impressed by, that me blush a bit. He'd looked up at me. "What should the class dissect this time?" He asked going back to his usual monotone. "Maybe we could try something other than dissection for once?" I asked. He looked mildly offended. "Koala it is." He said pretending he didn't hear me. I'd opened my mouth to protest but then realized my argument would've been. "You can't dissect those because they're _cute_" and that seemed profoundly idiotic. As my mouth was still open he tossed a tiny paper ball in it with a giggle. I quickly spit out the little pull back into reality.  
"You seem rather distracted in general... Has the free time made you rusty?" Stein asked not turning from his computer screen. "Me!? Rusty!? Never!" I realized how silly that was as I said it and tried to play it off as a joke which only made him glance at me quizzically.  
"Is getting rather late and the rain hasn't let up yet. I have a guest room if you'd like to spend the night." My mind told me no but for some reason I'd blurted out. "That would be nice Professor." I mentally screamed at myself. _'Why would you say that? He's a creep!' _"Unless we're in class feel free to call me Stein." He said with a smile and I smiled back feeling almost nauseous from my oddly conflicted feelings. "I'm going to call Soul!" I announced quickly just to be able to leave the room for a moment.  
After a second if breathing I decided to actually call Soul. "I won't be home tonight because if the rain in staying with Professor Stein..." I waited patiently for the inevitable "WHAT!?" but it never came. "So you finally got in his pants huh?" Soul ended up saying. "What!? No! What do you mean finally!?" You heard laughing from the other end if the line. "I'm fucking with you Tiny Tits!" I sighed. "Have a good night Soul." I said warmly before hanging up.  
I heard back up stairs to find a for wide open. Inside was the professor making up a bed. "Oh you didn't have to I could've just slept on the cou- oh right... No Marie, no couches." He chuckled and I suddenly felt uncomfortable about the fact that I was staying in his home just him and I, no one else. He placed a generous amount of pillows on the bed. "I hope this will do." He said with a smile. I say on the bed, it was extremely soft unlike his firm mattress. "Very cozy." I said smiling back.


	6. Night at Stein's (part 2)

I had been reading on the bed in the guest room. The sheets were a buttery yellow. Some Marie left behind I assumed. I had become surprisingly engulfed in the tales of a heroic astronaut hunk saving a beautiful three boobed alien babe and then their travels through space in their ever so lonely spaceship. There was a knock at the door to my little room. "Come in." I had chimed out. Stein opened the door holding a bottle of wine in his free hand and two stacked glasses in his elbow pit. "Marie left some wine and drinking alone seemed depressing." He chuckled.  
We drank the wine out of rather ordinary glasses which looked a bit funny but I didn't mind. "So does this mean my old professor is coming onto me?" I teased. _'You must be getting drunk what the hell are you doing flirting!?' _I thought. He had turned a light shade of pink before he joked back. "Well it's easier to dissect the tipsy!" He laughed and I tried to laugh along though I had gone slightly pale. An awkward silence was formed.  
As we kept drinking (more than we probably should have) the jokes became easier and talking more fluid. Eventually on topics I never thought I'd discuss with this man. I blushed as he stated that "I had grown up quite beautifully." Surprisingly I didn't feel the need to Maka chop him as it felt completely genuine. Beautiful wasn't just a placeholder for sexy or hot, no he meant beautiful. I smiled. "Thank you sir." He poked me "Stein." He corrected. "Thank you _Stei_n" I said slightly mockingly. We both ended up falling asleep in the small bed. I was too groggy to care when I felt his arms wrap around me, and I think he was too drunk to even notice he had.


	7. The Awkward Morning

I awoke to the most comforting thing I'd felt since I was little and cuddled between Mama and Papa. The sunlight was coming down in warm beams and the sound of birds could be heard. It was perfect... until I remembered where I was. I jumped up from the bed waking up a groggy Stein. He looked around bleary eyed for a second before his gaze landed on me. His eyes widened. "D-did we?" He asked, voice trembling. "No, just cuddled... Thank God." I said, he looked almost offended at the last part of that statement then shook it out of his mind.

As he stood there was a groan. "Hangover..." He whispered. It was then that I looked at the bedside table and noticed we had completely drained the whole bottle of wine. "Do you have any kale? There's a drink I make for soul when he and Liz go out drinking." He looked at me for a second. "Yes they make fake ids, no I don't go with them." He nodded slowly. "I'm not sure how fresh the kale is, I hate the stuff."

I headed downstairs and went into the kitchen. I decided I'd go ahead and make breakfast as well. The discussing hangover cure made of kale, a raw egg, and milk was made. Along with scrambled eggs, toast, and some pork from a leftovers container I found. He walked down the stairs hitting each step with a loud thud.

"That smells like heaven." He said with a noise closer to a moan. For a moment it felt like we were newlyweds. The cooking, the cuddling, the wine... I shook that thought from my head. "To get to this heaven you've gotta go through hell." I said matter-of-factly whilst placing the kale concoction in front of him.

He looked skeptically at the creamy green beverage before downing it as fast as he could. He looked as though he were about to hurl before stabilizing himself with a turn of his screw. He yelped as he turned it. "Headaches plus screw equals bad." He said between gritted teeth.

He took a bite of the food I made and moaned like he had upon smelling it. That moan made something in me stir a little bit, I didn't quite understand why yet. "I hope I don't mind I used some of your leftovers." I said trying to normalize myself. "Not at all." He said cheerily.

"I'm going to take a shower, feel free to stay as long as you like." He said after finishing eating. It was a Sunday and something just felt right about being here. Once I heard the water turn on upstairs I kept picturing things against my will. Things that newlyweds would do in the shower. I decided to indulge myself slightly and just allowed myself to rub my arms and fall into fantasy.

Before I knew it I heard a throat clearing noise. I was presented with a shirtless Stein in stitched up sweatpants. "What exactly are you doing?" He asked as I tried not to react to his shirtless body. "N-nothing, I should get going!" I said in a rushed tone before quickly vacating the premises.


	8. Shut Up Soul

I jogged home as though I were scared he'd grab me and read my thoughts. I hated that feeling like he knew what went on in my head just by looking me in the eye. I shivered just thinking about it. 'Why do you always think so much!?' One side of my mine protested. 'What chaos would come if you didn't!?' Another part retorted. "Will all of you just shut up!" I found myself yelling audibly rather than mentally. I thanked Lord Death himself that no one was around to see the loon I was.

I childishly pondered the idea that maybe his crazy just rubbed off on me. 'You'd like him to rub off on you wouldn't you?' I couldn't believe my own head was thinking these thoughts. These thoughts about my professor! Or should I call him my boss now? I'm sure as hell not calling him Stein while I'm thinking thoughts like this.

I had thought it funny, the idea of calling him Franken. That was until I started imagining living with him... Franken suddenly seemed so perfect. I sighed. 'Why am I thinking like this? It's not like I love him!' I groaned already knowing what the other part of my mind would say. 'Oh but you do.' I could hear them as clearly as real external voices. One logical, frantic, and very, very, me. The other however was somehow sultry, timid, and calm all at the same time... I wondered how that could be and then I noted the last statement it made. It became clear, that part loved him. It took another second to register it was part of me.

I walked into the house belonging to Soul and I. "Hola Tiny Tits." He said as soon as I walked in the door. He was sprawled on the couch. He had let his hair grow longer, it laid in a shaggy fashion now. I couldn't help but notice that he actually looked kind of handsome. I felt like a big sister and wanted to pinch his cheeks.

"Yo, what's with the spacing out?" That shook me back into reality. "Last night was... Confusing." I muttered. "Whoa did you actually get into his pants!?" I held up a book in a threatening manner. "No, we cuddled..." He looked like he was going to burst out laughing. I held up the book again and started reeling up. "Makaaaa-" "OKAY, SORRY, SORRY!" I put down the book. "I'm really confused Soul... I thought he was a creep, a creep to be feared yes but still a creep. Now I keep picturing things..." I put my face in my hands out of shame and frustration.

"Well it's not like you have to have him all the time anymore." There was an awkward silence. "Um, actually, I took up a job as teacher's assistant..."


	9. Pervert Like Papa

"Why would you do that!?" Soul said looking at me like I was an idiot. "It was before the thoughts! I've also been really bored lately... When was the last time we even went out to get a kishin egg?" I sighed and so did Soul. "Maybe I'm just becoming a pervert like Papa..." At this Soul snickered and I giggled along with him.

"Now what?" I asked. "Stupid TV?" "Nah..." I stood up. "I think I need to write some things down, clear my head. Ya know?" He nodded and I walked to my room.

I stated to write down all my thoughts but found my mind wandering. I started doodling and before I realized it there was a naked, showering Stein on my page. I sighed and looked it over. I couldn't help but day dream. After not very long I found myself doing something I hadn't tried since I was 13. I masturbated.

As I finished I was filled with embarrassment. I was never one to give into lust and yet... 'At least it's just lust... Right?' I tried to convince myself that was it, pushing the thoughts of our cuddly encounter out of my head. 'Just lust' I repeated in my head over and over. He was still a creep... He just had a nice body. That was it... I hoped.

I let myself fall into sleep and awoke two hours later to the sound of Blair crashing around our kitchen. "Oh Maka!" She said as I walked into the room. "Do you have any yummy seafood?" She said with a meow. "Tuna can, top left cupboard." I said sleepily in monotone. She meowed a thanks and opened the can before returning to cat form to eat it. I smiled a bit, sure she was slutty but she was part of the family now.

"Where's Soul?" I asked slowly becoming less groggy. She made an iuhnuh sound that stood for "I don't know." I put on a mauve cardigan rather than my usually jacket considering it was the middle of spring, still a slight nip in the air but not jacket weather. "He's probably with Liz then." I said, bored. "I think I'll go hang with them too."

"Upon arriving at Kid's mansion I heard a yelling noise and ran in. " I heard yelling! " and what I saw I'd never forget.


	10. Truth or Dare

Soul was in a pair of panties. I bursted out laughing. "I'm assuming those were yells of shock then?" I said with a giggle. "Yes." Kid said still giggling a bit. "And what exactly is going on?" "Truth or Dare!" Liz answered. "Can I join?" Everyone looked reluctant. "What?" I said seeing the awkward lack of answer. "You're a wet blanket!" Patty yelled. "Am not!" I said whilst sitting down, I didn't need their permission.

After several rounds I still hasn't been picked a single time but it was my turn. "Soul, truth or dare?" He looked contemplative. "My last dare didn't go so well so truth." I thought for a moment not having planned this. "Are you banging Liz!?" He looked shocked and Liz protested in vein. "I am not... Yet." He said with a wink. I couldn't help but giggle as Liz furled her eyebrows at him.

"By the way where's Black⭐Star and Tsubaki?" I inquired. "We don't tell them for the same reason we don't tell you, they're wet blankets." Soul said casually. "Tsubaki is too shy to ever give a good dare and Black⭐Star is well... He goes overboard, like, a lot."

After about an hour of game playing it was almost sundown. I got up to leave. "Soul, you gonna be back before midnight?" He nodded and I walked out. "Bye guys!" I got some waves as I left. In the cool late fall air a certain almost comforting smell was getting closer. The smell of cigarettes.

Walking towards my general direction was the sexually confusing Stein. "H-hey" I said as he got closer. He nodded and stopped. He was wearing a gray and black stitched up scarf. "Evening Maka." He said with a smile. One of the things I always liked about Stein is that he could let an awkward moment go. He was a much more direct sadist than that!

"So, um, do you wanna grab some coffee?" I offered. He smiled. "That would be rather nice."


End file.
